metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth
In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth, also referred to simply as In the Darkness of Shadow MosesMetal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) Colonel: Even if this Pliskin is Snake, that had no bearing on the mission. // Raiden: Colonel, you and Snake used to be on the same side. // Colonel: ... // Raiden: I don’t understand. I read about you and Snake in ‘In the Darkness of Shadow Moses’. // Colonel: I don’t give a damn what that piece of trash said. Do you get me? was a book written by Nastasha Romanenko. The book detailed both, from her point of view, the events of the Shadow Moses Incident and her relationship with DIA operative Richard Ames. Synopsis and publication The book attempted to expose the details of Solid Snake's mission to Shadow Moses Island, which had previously been concealed from the public. It revealed the existence of a new nuclear weapon at a secret U.S. facility, and the Government's attempts to eliminate terrorists that had taken it over, via a bio-engineered assassination virus. It also detailed the background of REX's development, the bribing of DARPA Chief Donald Anderson, the suspicious arrest and death of U.S. Defense Secretary Jim Houseman, and the involvement of a shadowy organization known as the Patriots, along with Richard Ames. After writing the book, Nastasha attempted to get it published. However, she ran into problems getting it published, having an abridged version released at best by Global Elements Inc.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). The Shocking Conspiracy Behind Shadow Moses: "So where is Nastasha Romanenko now? I decided to give Global Elements Inc., the book's publisher a call." Journalist Gary McGolden, was later supplied with an unabridged copy on an optical disk, and attempted to investigate whether the account was indeed true by traveling to Shadow Moses himself. However, he ended up captured by agents of the Patriots, interrogated, and nearly executed before he was rescued by an invisible savior. After the article was published in MEGASURPRISE magazine, an unabridged version of Nastasha's novel was released''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). "Most readers should be aware of the series of strange military actions involving an island farther north of Alaska's Fox Islands, some two years ago. ... Romanenko's account was published in its original, unabridged form as "In the Darkness of Shadow Moses" after the successful publication of this volume MEGASURPRISE magazine". by Denver Cricket Publishing.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). The book's publisher is named on the front cover. After being successfully published in its unabridged form, ''In the Darkness of Shadow Moses became a bestseller. Nastasha donated the profits from the book's sales to anti-Metal Gear NGO Philanthropy, and subsequently went back into hiding. The Patriots were not happy with the book's publishing, with them, via their AI program Colonel, proceeding to refer to it as a "piece of trash" when Raiden (who assumed the Colonel to be Roy Campbell) expressed confusion about his hostility towards Solid Snake during the 2009 Big Shell Incident. Behind the scenes The full text of the book is included as a special feature in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. It can be read in the "Previous Story" section of the "Special" menu after reading (or simply scrolling through) the two preceding texts, a New York Mirror review of the book and The Shocking Conspiracy Behind Shadow Moses article. It is mentioned in-game twice: the first time is by Raiden after the Harrier boss battle, who is then scolded by the Colonel AI on the subject. The second time is during an optional Codec conversation with Solid Snake, where Snake recognized Ames as being Nastasha's ex-husband, with Raiden recognizing her as the author of In the Darkness.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) Solid Snake: Y'know, I thought I heard of Ames somewhere before... DIA would mean we're talking about Nastasha's ex-husband. // Raiden: Nastasha? Nastasha Romanenko? Isn't she the one who wrote "In the Darkness of Shadow Moses"? // Snake: Yeah. She helped me out during the Shadow Moses incident. She was also actively involved in the Philanthropy organization following the incident. // Raiden: Where is she now // Snake: Your guess is as good as mine. But she's probably still a heavy smoker... In the Darkness of Shadow Moses serves as a plot synopsis of the previous game, Metal Gear Solid, and expands upon events that occurred behind the scenes, often tying in with the story of Metal Gear Solid 2: * The characters of Richard Ames and the Patriots are introduced. * Naomi Hunter and Jim Houseman's fates are revealed, following the events on Shadow Moses. * Liquid Snake and Roy Campbell are revealed to have some knowledge of the Patriots' existence. The year of the book's publication was implied to be 2007 by the New York Mirror review,Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). "Some topics in the recent American past have the immediacy and power that still engage our collective imagination. ... With this new non-fiction account from Nastasha Romanenko, Shadow Moses -- the scene of a nuclear siege two years ago -- is set to join their ranks." and the Shocking Conspiracy Behind Shadow Moses article. However, the timetables featured in both the Metal Gear Saga Vol. 2 DVD and Metal Gear Solid 4 Database claim that the book was published in 2005, and became a bestseller in the same year. The Shocking Conspiracy article, however, mentioned publishing the book in its complete, unabridged form, however, hinting that there was a prior release before then. In Hideo Kojima's "Grand Game Plan" for Metal Gear Solid 2, it was originally intended that Solidus Snake had deliberately allowed the novel to be published, and thus leak the Shadow Moses Incident to the public, as part of his agenda against the Patriots. Sources * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Saga Vol. 2 * Metal Gear Solid 4 Database Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Category:Metal Gear Solid